Air conditioner units are typically utilized to adjust the temperature within structures, such as dwellings and/or office buildings. In particular, one-unit type room air conditioner units are often utilized to adjust the temperature in, for example, a single room or group of rooms of a structure. Such an air conditioner unit typically includes an indoor portion and an outdoor portion. The indoor portion is generally located indoors, and the outdoor portion is generally located outdoors. Accordingly, the air conditioner typically extends through a wall, window, etc. of the structure.
The outdoor portion of a conventional air conditioner unit typically includes a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger connected to the compressor and an outdoor fan for cooling the outdoor heat exchanger. Similarly, the indoor portion of a conventional air conditioner unit typically includes an air inlet and an air outlet positioned along the front portion of the unit facing the interior of the room. In addition, the indoor portion typically includes a blower fan, a heating system and an indoor heat exchanger connected to the compressor.
During cooling operation, the compressor is driven to implement a refrigeration cycle, with the indoor heat exchanger serving as a cold-side evaporator of the refrigeration cycle and the outdoor heat exchanger serving as a hot-side condenser. The outdoor heat exchanger is cooled by the outdoor fan to dissipate heat. As the blower fan is driven, the air inside the room flows through the air inlet, has its temperature lowered via heat transfer with the indoor heat exchanger and is then blown into the room through the air outlet in order to cool the room.
During heating operation, the heating system is operated to raise the temperature of air flowing through the unit. For example, the heating system typically includes a plurality of heating coils configured to heat the air passing through the unit. Thus, air directed through the unit is heated by the heating coils and is subsequently discharged therefrom via the air outlet in order to heat the room.
To prevent an air conditioner unit from overheating during its heating operation, a thermostat is typically provided in operative association with the heating system that is configured to regulate the internal temperature of the unit by cutting the power to the heating coils off when the internal temperature exceeds a predetermined cut-off temperature. Unfortunately, due to their configuration and/or arrangement within air conditioner units, conventional thermostats are often slow to detect temperature increases within the unit that may lead to overheating. This is particularly true when all or a portion of the airflow through the unit is blocked or restricted.
Accordingly, an improved thermostat configuration and/or arrangement within an air conditioner unit that provides the thermostat with increased reaction time and/or responsiveness would be welcomed in the technology.